


e is for

by bdsum



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Various Cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdsum/pseuds/bdsum
Summary: victor rodenmaar jr hadn't expected this when he started at his new high school





	1. enjoyable

Hi my name is victor rodenmaar jr. and i have short brown hair and a goatee despite being only seventeen. my eyes are brown like the color brown, only more green than brown, and with more gold than green, so not really like brown at all, and a lot of people tell me i look like tony stark. (the fictional character, not the stripper) im not related to brandon urie but i wish i was bc hes a total fucking hottie. Im a cheerleader but but i dont wear a cheerleading outfit so nobody can tell. I have pale white skin, like my father before me, like his father before him. They all had pale white skin, is what im trying to say.  Im also a stripper at bdsum, the hot new...stripping club…. Im a fashion designer, (incase you couldnt tell) and i wear all the latest fashion. i love myself so i buy all my clothes from the best, who just so happens to be me. For example. Today i was wearing a [ fur jacket ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-P9OcR1LlB3g/UCY48jQH2jI/AAAAAAAAAOs/oUahENwyyoA/s1600/hideous+clothes.jpg) , with a   [ bright pink sequin button down    ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d5/18/57/d5185767859dd7673b89b920e9e460a8--do-you.jpg) underneath it. I had my favorite pair of [ detachable jeans ](https://www.demilked.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/detachable-jeans-shorts-cut-out-opening-ceremony-raw3.png) on, paired with my usual   [ thigh high ballet style padlocked boots ](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g1/M00/95/53/rBVaGFSau9OAI-GDAAJO3X-2WbU994.jpg) , with my [ retro backpack ](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/2522146/note_view/c47f2cace237e75fe523950e9ff4b8df.jpg). (of course, i had made and designed all those clothes on my own) In short, i looked nothing less than absolutely stunning. No one could keep their eyes off of me. I wished i had worn my wig today so i could flip my hair over my shoulder in a dramatic fashion (because im a fashion designer) as i was walking through the halls of my school, trying to find my locker.

 

“Sigh,” i sighed. Why was this school so confusing? “Sigh,” i said, again.

 

Sigh was my favorite word.

 

“Sigh.” i said it again just to cheer myself up.

 

If only there was someone who would help me to my locker….someone with the keen instincts of a bird...someone who would guide me in this tremulous and uncertain time...someone….anyone…

 

“Hello,” a smooth voice whispered from behind me. I swung around with a gasp. Had my prayers been answered? Staring back at me. With deep black eyes that almost looked cerulean white in this lighting, stood a black feathered teenager. A mysterioius stranger…... He rustled his feathers and spoke through his beak. “Are you lost?” he said, and i could only stare in wonder, trying to figure out how he was speaking. It dawned on me. This was….a fursuit! This beloved, mysterious, elegant stranger….was a furry.

 

“Yes!!!” i bellowed. “I am lost. Please help me find my locker.” the feathered teenager with the deep black white eyes nodded and turned to strut down the hall. I followed, suppressing a blush. My prayers had been answered………..

 


	2. entertaining

****

After being led to my locker, my fine feathered friend dipped into a bow, and pressed his beak into my hand. I blushed, and yanked my hand away lovingly. 

 

“My name is victor rodenmaar jr,” i exclaimed, shoveling stuff into my locker quickly. “What’s yours?” 

 

“My name is corbierre, but you can call me corb,” he murmured, seductively. “Corb on the cob, like my favorite fruit, corn on the cob.” he winked at me with his black white cerulean orbs. I pressed a hand to my forehead, just barely preventing myself from swooning. Is this heaven? Lord wake me not from this dream.  

 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re a fashion designer,” corb on the cob says. I beam at him.

 

“I am” i gush, swinging my retro backpack around in my excitement. Someone behind me bellows in pain as my retro backpack hits them square in the face, but i pay them no mind. They are insignificant - their pain doesnt matter - my new friend and soulmate corb on the cob does. 

 

“Well….” corbierre whimpers, stepping closer to me. “I am too.”

 

I gasp. “No way.” 

 

Corb on the cob nods seriously. “Its true,” he says, gravely. 

 

The bell rings, and we both go to our separate classes. 

 

 


	3. enteresting

The school day passes without another appearance from the mysterious seductive magnetic imposing teenager, with his black and white cerulean orbs with a hint of purple. I think about him even as i drive myself home in my car and close the car door and open the front door to my house and walk up the stairs and collapse on my bed. I think about him as i change into my work clothes (a  [ stylish shirt ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91lAM2CYFKL._SX342_.jpg) , paired with an even more stylish pair of  [ shorts ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_sgnj3suDGAo/SlmGUBGwvCI/AAAAAAAABKE/0b2RUnYoow4/s400/crochet_pants.jpg) , and, of course, my trusty  [ thigh high ballet style padlocked boots ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1WfCEKFXXXXcQXVXXq6xXFXXXy/New-Women-Sexy-Long-Boots-Ballet-Boots-Shoes-Woman-Super-High-Heels-Knee-high-Boots-Nightclub.jpg) .) and apply my makeup and stroke my goatee thoughtfully as i stare at myself in the mirror. 

 

“Sigh,” i sighed. What a mysterious seductive and magnetic young man. 

 

I sigh myself over to the stripping club. Of course, my stripping was top notch, as usual, but my thoughts were not on the stripping, but rather, the majestic feathery soulmate i had met earlier that day. 

 

That night as i lay in bed i dreamed a dream of the feathered boy, with his cool and magnetic exterior, his warm yet chilled black and white cerulean eyes with the hint of exotic purple and gold - and sighed. 

 

 


	4. engrossing

Cheerleader tryouts were easy, i easily dominated, crushing the competition. The cheer captain immediately resigned upon me trying out, bursting into tears and letting me become the cheer captain instead. “I know you can lead us to victory,” the cheer captain said, gravely. She was then left the school. 

I turned around, hands on my hips. “I am your new cheer captain,” i announced loudly.

 

“But….” one lone soul spoke up. (a fool!!) “you arent even dressed like a cheerleader….”

 

“No,” i sniffed, looking down my nose at them all. “Im dressed like a fashion designer, because im superior to all of you. Far superior. As proven by me dressing like a fashion designer.” 

 

A random girl burst into tears, unable to take being confronted by the truth. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. 

 

“Take her away,” i announced grandly. Flinging a hand out, the fellows cheerleaders rushed to obey. She was dragged out kicking and screaming, and i was left standing in front of the remaning cheerleaders. I squinted at them threateningly. 

 

“You’re all not ready,” i hissed, pacing the floor infront of them. “Not worthy….but we will fix that.” 

 

Turning to face them, i cackled. “Starting today….you will truly learn what it means to be a cheerleader….” 

 


	5. emazing

Corb on the cob marched up to me “how dare you!” he screeched. 

 

I blinked at him in abject shock and horror. 

 

“Don’t you blink at me like that,” he crows. “I cant believe i thought we could be friends!! you ‘ve betrayed me for the last time, victor!” 

 

Tears fall from my eyes. I cant believe this. How could this happen to me? Why does god hate me? 

 

Corb on the cob- nay, corbierre, he was no longer corb on the cob to me,  shoots me one last disgusted look before turning and bouncing away furiously. 

 

My eyes are positively gushing out tears now. 

 

“There there,” someone with hair so fabulous i knew instinctively it had to be a wig - fashion designers are good at telling things like that - comforted me. I threw my arms around him and sobbed. “C-corbierre hates me,” i said, feeling very depressed. My good mood after landing the cheer captain position had left me. 

 

“He’s just jealous,” Fabulous Hair announces. “He’s been trying to become cheer captain for forever, but he just can’t compare to you, victor.”

 

He was right. I nodded to myself, wiping away my tears. 

 

“Who are you?” i asked Fabulous Hair. 

 

“I am Jerome Clark,” he says grandly, sweeping a hand through his fabulous wig hair. “Though my friends call me The Hair.” he winks with both eyes at me. 

 

“I see” i whispered knowledgeably. 

 

“Come,” the hair chortled. “I simply MUST introduce you to some of my friends.” 

 

I followed the fabulously haired male to a hallway where two people were chatting. The hair grabbed one of them by the shoulders and spun him around. “This is Bushman,” the hair introduces with excited glee. “And this is fabian,” he says with a wink. 

 

“Im victor rodemaar jr,” i say, holding out a hand for them to shake. 

 

Fabian and bushman both shake my hand. “Say,” fabian wails excitedly. “Are you a fashion designer?”

 

I preen. “Yes,” i say, still preening. “How did you know?”

 

“Its very obvious,” bushman inputs knowledgeably. I beam at him. Clearly, these are people worth knowing. 

 

“You’re clearly a person worth knowing,” fabian says, unknowingly echoing my thoughts and proving even more that we were meant to be the best of friends. 

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” i beam. 

 

Fabian takes me by the arm and walks with me down the hallway, bushman on one side and the hair on the other. “If you’re going to join our group,” fabian says gravely. “There is one thing you must know.”

 

“Yes,” i ask, hopping with curiosity and excitement.

 

“On fridays we wear fursuits,” fabian simpers sternly.


	6. embarrassed

The very next day, corbierre strode up to confront me once more, fursuit discarded and face coldly furious. He was still super hot even without the fursuit, and the way his dark eyes gleamed with fury, his purple, cerulean eyeballs lit with the urge for revenge….my heart went ‘doki-doki’ so fast i thought i might pass out. 

 

“VICTOR!” corbierre carped, “I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF”

 

“Accepted,” i sang.

 

“Not just any dance off….” corbierre crooned. “A dance off for the position of cheer captain!!” 

 

“Acceptable,” i announced grandly. 

 

Corbierre sneered at me, then trounced away after flipping me off rudely. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. How could corbierre do this to me? After everything we’d been through together? I slid against the wall and stumbled down the stairs, before finally collapsing in my chair in the classroom. 

 

There was nothing else to it. I had to defeat corbierre in the dance off. Luckily, it probably wouldn’t be a challenge. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked out the window, dramatically watching the rain fall. “Forgive me….corb on the cob…” i wispered. 

 

My heart was heavy as i utterly demolished corbierre on the dance floor later that day, showing him no mercy. I knew, deep in my heart of hearts, that i had to stop him here or else his rage would continue to fester. Beating him this solidly...was an act of mercy. He would thank me later, once he realized. 

 

Corbierre stared at me in disbelief, before breaking out into laughter. His body shook with the emotion, jerking to and fro. I stared at him in deep concern, pushing my eyebrows together to stare at him in even deeper worry. He stopped after a solid time of about five minutes, to stumble forward and crunch me to his chest. 

 

“Im so sorry,” corbierre weeped wetly “I see now that you deserve to be cheer captain, far more than me. Could you ever forgive me for what i’ve done to you?” 

 

I nodded, letting out a groaned “of course,” i hesitated, then said softly, “corb on the cob.”

 

“No,” he said, tilting my head up to stare at him. “I insist that you call me…….apple cor, like my MOST favorite fruit,” he says, voice serious and grave. “All my friends do.”

 

I clutched onto his shoulder, staring up into his smouldering black and white, cerulean eyeballs, with that subtle yet bold hint of purple and gold. “Are we…..friends?” i implored, eyes wide with emotions. 

 

Corbierre flushed. “I think we’re a bit more than that,” he said, and tilted my head up to kiss him. I did so. 

 

“Be my boyfriend,” corbierre says, staring deep into my brownish, greenish, blueish gold eyes with love and affection clear in every pore in his being. 

 

“Of course,” i roar, overcome with joy. He pulls me in for another kiss and sticks his tongue in my mouth happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slow burn is in reference to the slow cooker victor has been using to cook all his meals. i just didn’t mention it because i didn’t think it was relevant to his journey :/


	7. ensert

Apple cor came to my house the next day, very excited. He was dressed in his fursuit. 

 

“Whats happening?” i asked, bemused. 

 

“I think it’s time to take our relationship to the next level,” apple cor announced. 

 

“oh? “ i blinked in excitement, fluttering my lashes. 

 

“Yes.” apple cor leaned across the table with a seductive smirk slid across his face. 

 

“Its time……” Apple Cor said, mysterious as always. “To take you to the bdsm club.” 

 

“Like fifty shades of grey?” i asked, eyes wide with anticipation. 

 

“Exactly like fifty shades of grey,” apple cor of my eye beamed. 

 

I flushed. “Its my favorite show,” i confided in him secretly. He ruptured my arms. “Mine too,” he whispered, so that only i could hear him. 

 

“The way christian bale just….” i blushed, and fanned my face frantically. 

 

He chuckled lowly and seductively, pulling me closer to him by my arms.

 

“Who’s the christian bale in this situation?” he whimpered. Seductively. 

 

I trembled with unspeakable amounts of emotion, unable to answer. 

 

“Time to go!!” Apple Cor announced, bounding away to the car. I followed, after changing into more suitable clothes, of course. I had pulled on a daring combination of  [ crop top ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) ,  [ detachable jeans,  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) and of course, my iconic  [ thigh high ballet style padlocked boots ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) . 


	8. endings

The bdsm club was…... _ lit.  _ there was a man in the corner, pole dancing in a bright red thong. He had a goatee, and looked strikingly like tony stark. I tugged on one of Apple Cor’s feathers. “Is that tony stark?” i whispered to him loudly. 

 

Corbierre grinned with all his teeth. “It is!! He’s a regular here. He loves to pole dance.” 

 

I gasped. “Wow,” i gasped. 

 

I turned to look around the room. There was another couple, a woman dressed in a bright red spandex suit with black dots over it. Her companion was wearing a fursuit, with bright blonde hair. She had a leash around his neck and was leading him around the room. 

 

“Apple Cor,” i said, tugging on his fursuit. “Who are they?” cor glanced at them before smiling. “They’re new here,” he told me, “came in last week.” 

 

I gave an understanding nod to him. He nodded back at me. 

 

“There’s something i want to show you,” he announces loudly, dragging me through a doorway. “Have you ever heard of……….” he winked at me slowly with both of his big, beautiful, mysterious eyeballs. 

 

“You arent suggesting….” i gasped. He nodded solemnely at me. “I am,” he whispers. The only thing i can do is jerk my head into a nod as he leads me deeper into the club. Is this what love feels like?  

 

Hours later we stumble out of the club, drive ourselves home, and drape ourselves over my bed. “Stay the night,” i whisper to him. 

 

He smiles and strips out of his fursuit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only the beginning. victor and corbierre WILL return


End file.
